The Adventures of Light Shibuya
by Silver the Hedgehog59
Summary: The worlds are threaten when a villain attempts to use the powers of the Solar Emeralds for pure evil. It is up to Light and her team, and Sonic and Friends to save the worlds and its future. *No Flames*


**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

The luminous moon glistens above Midnight Forest. The light of the moon was revealed through the trees. In the middle of the clearing, a black lemur stares menacingly at the moon as a slight breeze ruffled his fur. He lowers his gaze to a light brown pygmy marmoset.

"Any reports about that kyuubi?" requested the black lemur.

"There has been no sign of her anywhere," responded the pygmy marmoset. The lemur, displeased about his assistant's report, gazes at the moon once more. His ear twitched as he detected someone approaching. He turns to see a gray fox emerge from the darkness behind the trees.

"Master Dark, the Dark Crystals are in place and are now charging up with dark energy," replied the gray fox.

"Excellent." replied the lemur, pleased to have something go as planned. "Lead me to it."

"Yes, Sir." The fox obeyed and guided his leader to the Dark Crystals. As the gray fox led the way, they became surrounded by darkness. The gray fox took them deeper into the forest. As they came closer to the center, the darkness started to fade, and a bright light came into view. The light became brighter as they came closer. Shortly, they got to the heart of the forest where the rest of Dark's minions waited for their leader. In the clearing laid a massive crystal with four smaller crystals surrounding it. The small crystals were filled with dark energy that gave the crystals a dark aura around them. Unlike the small crystals, the large crystal was clear and contained no dark energy.

"Here it is, Sir. The small crystals will power up the larger one, but it'll need some time to be fully charged of dark energy," explained the gray fox.

"We've got plenty of time before that kyuubi shows up. The large crystal will be charged by then." Dark replied.

"What power does the dark energy contain?" asked a black panther, who is the youngest out of all the minions.

"The dark energy contains an intense power that I can't tell you about. Its powers are only known by me," answered Dark. The panther looks down, unsatisfied by her leader's answer.

"Will we be able to see the dark energy's power?" asked a gray wolf with dark gray on his upper body and tail, also sharing the panther's curiosity.

"You will all witness the dark energy's true power." replied Dark. Murmurs of excitement rose from the leader's followers. "Enough of the questions. You all should be focused on that meddling kyuubi than the dark energy's power." The followers became silent at once by their leader's harsh tone.

"I want you all to gather useful reports about that kyuubi." ordered Dark. "Take her out when you get the chance and retrieve the Solar Emeralds."

"Yes, Sir!" The minions obeyed their leader and set off, in small groups or solo, to find the kyuubi.

"With that kyuubi out of the way, I'll be able to collect the Solar Emeralds with ease, and the world will be under my everlasting control." Dark says as he goes into a sinister laugh.

* * *

The sun is high in the sky at Halo Garden. A large building, known as Team Lightning's Headquarters, was located near the heart of Halo Garden. Inside the headquarters, the members of Team Lightning were gathering in the conference room located on the first floor. Each member took a seat at a rectangular table.

"There have been no signs of Dark, but there's no doubt he's plotting against us at the moment." A crystal blue kyuubi stated. "Shine, how is the Solar Emerald locator coming along?"

"It is all set and ready to locate all seven of the Solar Emeralds," replied a light yellow-orange neko-mata.

"Great. We'll have the advantage of collecting the Solar Emeralds with this locator. Shine, where's one of the Solar Emeralds located?" asked the kyuubi. Shine took out the locator, which has seven points that resembles the Solar Emerald locations, and examines it.

"On the locator, the closest Solar Emerald is in Emerald Forest." Shine replied.

"That will be the first Solar Emerald we will get, but don't let your guard down. Due to our past experiences, Dark and his followers have attacked us multiply times to retrieve the Solar Emeralds, and there's no doubt they'll attack us again." The kyuubi explained.

"Let them attack us all they want. The outcome will be the same as our past battles as us being the victors," stated a silvery white houkou.

"Flash, it won't be as easy as it was back then." The kyuubi explained. "Dark will most likely attack us with more of his followers than before."

"No matter what he decides to do, we won't ever let him get his hands on the Solar Emeralds," said Flash.

At that moment, a blue kyuubi stood by the conference room entrance.

"I overheard your discussion about Dark. I agree with Light that Dark will plan different strategies to defeat us." The blue kyuubi said. "Never let your guard down, especially when dealing with Dark."

"Never let our guard. Got it." Light replied. "Shine, is our Extreme Gears ready?"

"Our Extreme Gears have been tuned up and are ready now," replied Shine. Shine gathered the Extreme Gears and gave Luster his and stored the others in a dimensional cube.

"All right. Let's go get that Solar Emerald," said Light.

"Where is it located?" asked the blue kyuubi.

"The Solar Emerald is in Emerald Forest," replied Light.

"Okay, let's go," said the blue kyuubi.

"Luster, can you stay here? Flash, Shine, and I got this one." Light replied.

"Oh. Okay." Luster replied sounding a little disappointed. Light, Shine, and Flash left out the team's headquarters. After a few steps out the door, Luster came to the doorway.

"Hey, Light. Aren't you forgetting something?" Luster questioned his sister.

"I don't think I forgot anything," replied Light.

"What about this?" Luster asked as he tossed an emerald to Light. She looks at it and sighs with relief.

"You walked out without the Eternal Emerald and didn't notice its absence." Luster said.

"Luster, this is the first time that happened," responded Light.

"Make sure it is also the last time it will happen," replied Luster.

"It won't happen again." Light said as she and her team set off to find the Solar Emerald in Emerald Forest.

* * *

The sun still hung high in the sky at Emerald Forest. A building was located not far in the forest. A light yellow-orange fox with yellow-orange stripes going along her arms came out the front door. The fox starts walking through the peaceful forest. The green leaves on the trees glistened in the sunlight.

"This forest is even more beautiful than it was earlier." The fox said while enjoying the forest's dazzling sight. She walks further into the forest. The fox soon came to the center of Emerald forest. In the center of the clearing, there was a large tree that was about three times bigger than all the others. Unlike the other trees, the large tree had pretty flowers of various colors grown on it. A small breeze ruffled the leaves on the large tree. The wind blew some of the colorful flowers off the tree. They floated down and landed in different spots on the grass below. The fox picked up a pink flower and sniffed it.

"There's no other place that makes me more relaxed. It's so peaceful, and nothing bad really happens here." The fox said while enjoying the scent of the flower. As the fox looks up at the large tree of flowers, she notices a small glow in the grass behind the large tree. Curious about what it was, the fox goes over to the faint glow to get a better look. It was an emerald that gave off the glow.

"What's this?" The fox asked while looking at the emerald. Although not knowing what the emerald really was, she enjoyed its appearance. "It's so pretty that I'll make it my personal treasure."

"_Your_ personal treasure? That should and will be _our_ treasure," growled a voice. The fox became terrified by the unknown voice. Out of nowhere, a lemur, wolf, and coyote surrounded her.

"No one's here to save you." The lemur said menacingly. "Hand over the Solar Emerald, or we'll take it by force."

* * *

Team Lightning is nearly at the edge of Emerald Forest.

"This must be Emerald Forest." Shine says while looking at the Solar Emerald locator. "The locator indicates that there's a Solar Emerald somewhere in this forest."

"Let's go and find that Solar Emerald," said Light.

As the team enters Emerald Forest, a scream could be heard within the forest.

"The scream came from inside the forest," stated Shine.

"Someone in there must need our help." Light said. "Let's go."

Team Lightning broke out into a run. The scream was heard again and sounded louder than before. The team kept up their pace. The scream became louder and louder as they ran further into the forest. As the team got closer to the center, they nearly ran into a fox carrying an emerald.

"She has the Solar Emerald." Flash says while looking at the emerald in the fox's hand. Not far behind the fox, a lemur, wolf, and coyote caught up to her.

"It is useless to run from us." The wolf said. Terrified, the fox ran behind Light.

"Well, if it isn't Team Lightning." The coyote said. "Hand over the Solar Emerald or else."

"Krush, we'll never give you any of the Solar Emeralds." Light said to the coyote.

"Then we'll take it from you," said the lemur who Light recognized by his torn ears as Scar.

"I'd like to see you try," replied Light. Team Lightning charges at their enemies, each taking on an opponent. Light's opponent was a gray wolf with gray on his upper body and tail.

"You might as well surrender. You can't defeat us." The wolf said.

"Never underestimate me, Moon." Light replied. "We've beaten you guys many times in the past, and we're not going to let that change." Light holds up the Eternal Emerald, which appears to be clear, with one of her tails. Its color soon changed to sky blue. Light summons an ice sword in her hands. She swings it at Moon. He avoids Light's attack, but her ice sword made chillness run through his fur. Moon goes for a counterattack. Light swings her ice sword overhead and slams it against the ground, creating a line of ice crystals. Moon was stopped in his tracks by the summoned ice crystals.

"Summoning ice won't stop me that easy," stated Moon.

Nearby, Shine was fighting against Krush.

"You're avoiding my attacks and not making a counterattack." Krush said. "That proves that you're the weakest out of the bunch."

"Don't be too sure about that, Krush." Shine replied. "I've always got something planned ahead." Krush throws multiple punches and kicks, and Shine avoids every one of them. Shine continued to avoid Krush's attacks until she was in front of one of the trees.

"I've got you now, Shine." Krush said. "You can't back away anymore to avoid my attacks." Krush throws a kick thinking that he got her where he wanted her. Just before the kick reached her, Shine jumps up into the tree. She grabs a branch and swings around and made a counterattack with a kick. Shine's kick forced Krush down to the ground.

"Never judge me by my lack of strength, because I always find a way to defeat my enemies." Shine stated. Unsteady by the counterattack, Krush slowly stands back up.

"I'm not going to be beaten that easily," stated Krush.

"We'll see about that," replied Shine.

A little farther away, Flash was fighting Scar.

"You can never beat me, Scar," said Flash.

"I may have lost in the past, but I won't lose this time," replied Scar.

"We'll see about that," stated Flash. Flash dashes at Scar, and as he gets closer, he gets ready for a punch. Just when he thought he had him, Scar avoids it by ducking and moves away. Flash's punch hits the tree ahead and smashed a huge hole inside it. With Flash's back turned, Scar charges at him, his hand set for a punch. Flash turns around in time to dodge Scar's punch. Flash ducked and punches him in the stomach. Flash's powerful punch knocked Scar to the far side of the area.

"You cannot beat me, Scar." Flash stated. "I always take down my enemies." Breathing heavily, Scar slowly stands up.

"I will not lose to you," Scar replied after a few deep breathes.

In the same spot since the battle started, the light yellow-orange fox stands there horrified by the battle. Shocked with horror, the fox turns around and starts to run away from the battle. Nearby fighting Light, Moon notices the fox's attempt to run away.

"You're not getting away with that Solar Emerald," stated Moon. Forgetting about Light, Moon gives chase after the fox. Light runs after Moon, still holding the ice sword.

"Leave her alone, Moon." Light said. "I'm your enemy, not her."

"Still running after the fox, Moon replies," Anyone who refuses to hand over a Solar Emerald is my enemy." Moon's speed was much faster compared to the fox's, and he was getting closer to her by the second. Light couldn't stand someone innocent getting hurt. She changes the Eternal Emerald's color from sky blue to bright red. Light became surrounded by heat, which melted the ice sword. She jumps into the air and spins really fast in a ball. The heat surrounding her quickly turned into hot flames. Light's body was soon surrounded by fire by the time she reached the ground. Still in the ball and surrounded by flames, Light chases after Moon. Light caught up to his side and bounces into the air. She hits the ground hard, sending flames in all directions. The flames badly singed Moon, and he falls to the ground. Light's flame ball ceased as she slowly stopped spinning. Noticing the flames, the others stopped their battle and came over to Light and Moon.

"Never try to hurt an innocent soul, Moon," said Light looking down at Moon. His body was singed too much for him to stand back up, so all he could do was look up at her.

"Moon cannot continue this fight in this condition." Krush said to Scar. "We have to surrender and retreat."

"That's our only option now." Scar replied agreeing with Krush. "Let's get Moon and make our retreat." Krush, followed by Scar, goes over to Moon and puts him onto his back.

"We are surrendering this fight due to Moon's bad condition." Scar said. "But we'll be back later to retrieve that Solar Emerald." They quickly fled leaving Team Lightning and the fox in the area. Light makes the Eternal Emerald clear and powerless and turns to the fox.

"You're safe now." Light said. "No need to worry anymore." The fox stilled looked terrified from the battle. "Please give us the Solar Emerald."

The fox looks at Light then at the emerald. She understood that she had to give up the emerald to Light for defending her. She hands the Solar Emerald to Light.

"Promise me that the emerald will be safe." The fox said.

"The Solar Emerald will be safe with us, I promise," replied Light. The fox smiles and hugs Light.


End file.
